1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to support garments for the breasts of women. The present device is directed towards a bodice type garment having an internal front elastic panel designed to provide an improved breast support for women during exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Athletic bras and support garments for women have been in use for some time which are similar in structure and appearance to conventional bras. Although they may give some measure of increased support over regular bras they are still insufficient for large breasted woman participating in active sports. These existing athletic support bras are primarily designed with individual cups supported by two shoulder straps which are affixed to a back panel. When the bra, and especially the straps, are designed to be stretchable there exists too much give in the material, creating a bouncing effect. Too little give in the material and an uncomfortable compressing effect occurs. There has yet to be developed a conventional athletic bra which is sufficiently resilient to provide comfort yet firm enough to provide adequate support for large breasted women. Even when the component parts of these bras are created larger or wider to provide better support, the shoulder straps still remain the basis of the supporting structure. This results in an uncomfortable strain on a relatively narrow area of the shoulder.
Stretchable pull-over bodice garments have also been used in the past as athletic supports for women. These garments however lack the strength to provide sufficient breast support as they must remain flexible enough for pull-on application. They also lack means for circumferal adjustment.
Various bodice garments seen in past-art patents do not provide adequate support for many women athletes competing in certain strenuous or active sports. Those bodice garments which seemed most pertinent to my invention were found in the following U.S. classes and subclasses: 1/120, DIG. 6, 106, 300, 102, 115, and 105.
The following U.S. Patents were deemed most relevant to my device:
The Richards et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,215, dated Jan. 11, 1972, shows a sleeveless, waist-length garment having openable side panels, and a sealable bottom seam useful for creating a tote bag. The garment appears to be designed for use in some form of sewing or embroidery work. The bodice is also not designed to be tight fitting and would provide very little support.
Another Richards et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,015, dated Oct. 17, 1972, shows practically the same garment as the previous patent; a sleeveless, waist-length garment having openable side panels. The same disadvantages apply to this garment as the first.
The Fiore, Jr. et al patent issued on Jul. 22, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,069, teaches a bare midriff garment having an elastic waist band. This garment would also not provide sufficient support for a woman.
A patent issued to Luhr on Jan. 13, 1970, U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,776, shows a slip-over stretchable bodice having an elastic waist band. Should the garment be manufactured of sufficiently heavy stretchable material a better degree of support would result. Although the heavier material may provide some extra support it would also make applying and removing the garment very difficult as there are no openable side seams or means for side adjustment for variations in size.
None of the previously mentioned garments or devices are specifically directed for use by large breasted women while participating in active sports. Also, none were found which appeared to provide the wide range of size adjustability essential to allow for a properly sized and tightened breast support garment necessary to maintain the breasts of a woman generally stationary against her chest during rigorous exercise.